Power semiconductor devices like Power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) sustain a high breakdown voltage in a blocking mode and have a low on-state resistance in a conductive mode. In lateral Power MOSFETs a load current flows in a lateral direction parallel to a main surface of a semiconductor die. The lateral approach imposes area restrictions for channel width, gate electrode, drift zone and contacts resulting in a comparatively high on-state resistance RDSon. Lateral power FinFETs (Fin field effect transistors) aim at decreasing the on-state resistance by expanding the channel width in the vertical direction. It is desirable to provide lateral power semiconductor devices with improved electric characteristics.